


Mature Behavior

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitsugaya wants to be treated like an adult, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mature Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

"Now, on this graph the blue areas represent areas of a significant increase in spiritual power and the red areas a decrease. It is in a ratio of one point five scale. The graph is inverted, with the lighter frequency wave-refraction particles at the top."

Matsumoto was not looking at the presentation. She was concentrating very diligently on her paperwork.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, stop making paper airplanes out of your reports." Hitsugaya glared at her. It had been only out of the kindness of his heart he had given her permission to work on paperwork when she should have been paying attention to research.

She examined her nails, carefully, for the rest of the meeting, and he dragged her to the side behind a filing cabinet afterwards.

"You reflect badly on this division with your lax behavior in public," he scolded her. He couldn't resist an annoyed, "And people say _I'm_ not grown up."

Matsumoto ignored him by reapplying her lipstick by her reflection in the glass face of a cabinet full of extra office supplies.

She stopped him in mid-rant by bending down and kissing his cheek, leaving as much lipstick spread as far as she could.

"Now people will think you're grownup, taichou."


End file.
